Every Cloud Has A Silver Lining
by rebel with wingz
Summary: Rose lives alone in her house in the montains,far away from any one or town, but what happens when she comes across a 7ft tall wrestler,will she take him in,will she be able to but up with his horrible attitude and bad temper? mark calloway/OC
1. Chapter 1

_I only own Rose, all other character belong to their proper owners._

_Characters:_

_Rose: A quiet peacefull women who lives alone in the moutains with her loving companion Trixie and a few horses_

_Mark: A professional wrestler, with a mean and bitter attitude, that windes him up in a lot of trouble_

_Glen: Mark's younger brother, and the only person tht can tolerate Mark's horrible attitude and temper._

_hope you all enjoy, please let me know what you think!!!_

_

* * *

_

Every cloud has a silver lining

Rose pulled a heavy jacket around herself as she opened the door and looked out at the blanket of freshly fallen snow that coated the ground. No matter how many times she saw this beautiful image, it still seemed to amaze her.

" Looks like winters come early this year." She said looking at the only other living thing around for hundreds of miles, her dog Trixie. Rose lived high in the mountains surrounded by thousands of trees, she loved it up here, it was peaceful and quiet, and far away from the nearest town. No one other than a few friends and family knew where her house was. It was a nice home that she had built a few years ago, and since then she lived happily with only her and her pup.

A smile spread across her face as she watched her dog run and play around in the snow, she wondered if she was the only person to have a pit-bull that acted like she was part wolf. Trixie ran around and stopped and looked back at Rose, an started barking

" Smell something already?" She asked with a chuckle, Trixie's was the greatest huntin dog Rose had ever seen, she could pick up a scent even if the animal was miles away, Rose didn't think she'd be able to catch anything if she didn't have Trixie with her.

" Alright, lets go." Rose said with a smile as her pup took off in running through the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

" MOVE!" Mark yelled to some worker backstage when he get out of his way fast enough. He glared at the shaking man as he walked passed him, making his way to his locker room. Idiot he mumbled as he waked into the room he shared with his brother Glen.

" Hey man." Glen greeted him. Mark only grunted a reply as he set his bags down and laid down on one of the couches.

" Bad day already?" Glen asked with a smile as he looked over at Mark.

" Don't start with me." Mark grumbled as he rubbed his temples, tying to sooth the pain that had started to build there. Glen shook his head, he knew his brother didn't mean to be such a grizzly bear, but who could blame him for acting this way with the past he's had, but most people wouldn't take the time to try and get to know him, they just jumped out of his way and ran from him if they saw him in the halls, which didn't help at all, they judged him, and talked about him when he wasn't around, but no one ever once treated him like a regular human being.

Mark opened his eyes after awhile and looked over at his brother.

" you hungry?"

" When am I not?" Glen replied.

" Alright let's go get something then."

* * *

Rose jumped down of off her horse and walked it back into the stables. Removing the few animals Trixie had caught and hanging them up. She walked back into her house and through some wood in her fire place and set about starting diner. Trixie came running in and sat down next to where Rose was standing, knowing what she wanted Rose pulled out a box of dog treats and gave the dog a few. and went back to what she was doing, after she ate, she feed the rest of her animals and sat down to watch TV a rare luxury that she enjoyed from time to time.


	3. Chapter 3

" This is it, it's perfect." Randy Orton stated happily, looking at his partner JBL.

" Damn straight son, no one will ever find him here." He said looking around at the snow covered trees.

" Lets get outta here before we freeze." Randy said walking back to their truck. What both men didn't see was the petite woman hiding behind a few trees.

" So what are we going to do about Glen?" JBL asked Randy on their way back to the arena.

" don't worry about him, I've already got that covered." Randy replied a sinister smile spread across his face, his thoughts going to what would be happening tomorrow.

* * *

Rose was taking one of her horses out for exercise when she saw a huge Blue truck parked behind a few trees. In all the years Rose had lived here, she had never seen anyone els, unless they were coming to see her. Curiosity got the best of her and she dismounted her horse, hid behind a few trees and peeked around a tree. Her eyes grew wide as she saw two giant looking men standing in the middle of the forest talking. "Thats odd" she thought. "Why would some one come out here to talk?"

a shiver of fear ran though her body, " I hope their not going to be building anything up here!" She said out loud, but not loud enough for he men to hear, she loved her peace, and she didn't want ANYONE to ruin that. " I guess me and you will have to keep a watch out over here." She stated looking at Trixie. She waited until the men left before she came out of her hiding place.

* * *

Mark arrived at the arena the next day in a sour mood, he hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before, and had been woken up early by his brother. Walking into the locker room he glared at his brother, but stopped when he heard what his brother was saying.

" Calm down baby, just tell me whats wrong." Glen said, god he hated talking to women when they were crying.

" Is there anyway you can come home tonight?" He heard his fiancé Amy ask him, he could tell she was terrified of something.

" Baby, just tell me whats going on."

" Someone's been calling the house all day long tell me that they could see me, and they were watching me, and that they knew I was alone, and it's really stating to scare me!" she replied with a shaky voice.

" Honey, why don't you go over to a friends house and stay the night their?" That way your not alone?" Glen replied, but even he wasn't satisfied with that idea, if anything were to ever happen to Amy, he didn't know what he'd do.

" Thats where I am now, but some how this creep got my cell number, Glen I really want you here with me, I scared." She said almost begging into the phone.

" Glen had heard all he needed to, alright stay where you are, and I'll be on the next flight out.


	4. Chapter 4

" Whats up?" Mark asked seeing the worried look on his brother's face.

" Some guy is harassing Amy and she wants me to go home." Glen replied. He looked up at his brother. " can I ask you for a favor?" He continued looking down at his feet, he knew Mark was still mad about this morning, but he needed to get home.

" What?"

" Can you give me a ride to the airport?"

Mark looked over at his brother and saw fear, urgency there.

" Yeah, lets go." he said as they both started walking out the door and towards the parking garage.

The ride was silent, all Glen could think about was making sure his woman was alright, he had a real uneasy feeling when he woke up his morning, and now he was worried something bad might happen to the greatest thing in his life, and he may not be there to help he knew it Mark was pulling up to the sidewalk next to the entrance.

" Hang on a minute." Mark said reaching his hand over to grab Glens arm.

" Yeah?"

Mark looked out the window and then back at his brother. " If you need anything call me, and I'll be on the next flight out. I know how much she means to you." He replied, slight uncomfortable, showing emotion wasn't exactly one of his strong points.

" Thanks man, I'll call you once I get there and figure out whats going on." Glen said reaching his hand out. Mark quickly took it and pulled his brother into a rare, slight hug.

" Take care Deadman." Glen said stepping out of the truck and walking inside.

An hour later Mark pulled into the now darkened parking garage. Luck have there were no more spaces upfront, so he had to park all the way in the very back. He started walking towards the doors, but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw nothing so continued on his way. " Man I need to get some sleep." He thought to himself, it was the last thing that crossed his mind before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark started to stir a little, " God my head." He thought as he tired to put his hands on his temples, only to realize his hands were tied. He opened his eyes, and saw the morning sky above him. Looking around he realized he was in the bed of a pick-up truck. Using all of his strengh he managed to sit up and look around. All he could see was a snowy ground, and snow covered trees ass he looked to his left and right. A few minutes later he felt the truck slow down, and eventually stop. Hearing the doors open he looked over his shoulder to see who it was.

" Randy?" He asked a bit surprised. Randy only smiled as he pulled down the trucks tailgate.

" Whats wrong Deadman you look a little upset?" Mark heard a voice say from the side of him he looked over ans saw JBL.

" What the hell are you two idiots up to? Wait don't answer that, cause you know what I don't care, untie me right now before I beat the crap out of both of you." Mark said, his temper was starting to rise form the pain in his head. Before Mark could blink Randy jumped up into the cab and punched Mark a few times in the face.

" What are gonna do if we don't Mark? Huh? What you gonna do? Yell, Scream? Well guess what go ahead, cause ain't nobody ever gonna hear you, there ain't anyone up her but the three of us, nobody up here to help you, and nobody up here to ever find you!" Randy finished with an evil grin. At that last part Mark snapped his head up.

" What.." Mark started to say, but he was cut off by JBL."

" Can we please get this over with Randy, I told you I have a meeting to get to in an hour." JBL stated He was colder than a snowman's balls, and he wanted to get back to his hotel room.

" Alight, Get the buckets." Randy replied with the same sick smile on his face.

JBL did what he was told, and got the three big buckets out of the back seat. Handing one to Randy the both poured the cold water all over Marks body leaving him speechless, and shocked.

" What in the H--ell was-s-s-s that f-f-f-f-for?" Mark asked as his now wet body started to shake and shiver, it was only then when he realized how cold it was up there. Both men only replied with evil laughs as they looked down at Mark's angered and confused face

"C'mon help me get him up." Randy stated wanting to get this over with himself. JBL jumped up in the cab, and with the help from Randy lifted a shivering Mark up from where he sat, and threw him down to the snowy ground below. Mark being thrown down face first had a hard time trying to turn himself over, and never saw the knife that Randy had handed to JBL. Jumping down from the truck JBL grabbed Mark by the hair and pulled him to his feet, He looked at Mark with all the hatred he felt for him in his eyes right before he jammed the blade into his left leg.

Mark screamed out in pain as he felt the painful pierce of the blade stab him right below his knee cap, He rolled around in pain once JBL had dropped him to the floor.

Randy then stood in fornt of Mark, and grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him up so they were face to face.

" This is the end of the line for you Deadman," he said looking into his eyes, he saw pain, and fear there and smiled as he continued, " Like I told you before no one lives anywhere around here , and no one will ever find your frozen body." He laughed as Mark finally understood what they were planning to do.

" N-n-n-no, p-p-p-p-lease was all that was said before watched both men get back into the car, and take off the same direction they had come.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark was trying pointlessly to drag his freezing body across the snowy fields. He knew it was no use, but he couldn't just lay there and die. While slowly pulling his body further and further through the snow all Mark could think about was what he knew his short future was going to bring, he was going to die up here, and nobody would ever find him, he was going to freeze to death, unless he lost enough blood, then he would die of blood loss.

`He could feel his ands and legs going numb from the cold, and snow. The only warmth he got was from the hot wet tears that were streaming down his face. Thoughts ran through his mind about everything he will never have, or do again. He thought about how he would never wrestle again, he'd never take a ride on one of his bikes ever again, more tears pored down his face at the reality that he would never be called daddy, he'd never have a family, he wouldn't even be able to make love to a women ever again.

He noticed how tired he was getting, and he was noticeably slowing down. Then his mind trailed off to think about everything he'd done in his short life, and he realized all the things he should have done, and wished he could do them again, he realized what an asshole he was to a lot of people he shouldn't have been to, and then he stopped as Glen popped into his head, he cried out loud at the thought of his younger brother, what would Glen do when he returned? He'd never have the peace of knowing his brother was dead, and Mark could see the heart-ache this was going to cause his brother, Mark knew Glen wouldn't sleep until he found his brother, but Glen would never find him here.

" Smell anything yet?" Rose said aloud looking down at Trixie, she had been snifing around for almost 20 mins. now and still hadn't caught a scent. Following a few feet behind the dog Rose looked around until something caught her eye. They were tire tracks, squatting down Rose noticed they were the same tracks that those men she had seen the other day had had. She kept walking thinking they were the same tracks from yesterday until a thought crossed her mind, it had snowed last night, it had snowed a lot, there was no way these tracks were from the day before? Those thoughts left her mind as she saw Trixie give the sign. She stood still with both her ears, and tail sticking straight up in the air. She took one or two slow steps forward, then took off towards the scent.


	7. Chapter 7

*Laughing* I should have said this in earlier chapters, but in this story taker is in his Big Evil look :) ....thanks everyone for all the reviews!

Rose walked over and picked up the dead, plump, rabbit.

" Good job girl." Rose stated happy now that they had found diner. " Alright lets get back to the house and get diner started." They both started walking back towards the house. As they were walking Rose once again noticed the tire tracks, looking behind her she noticed that the led to the same place she had first seen the two giants. Rose contemplated following the tracks but decided against it. She continued walking, only stopping when Trixie did, her tail and ears went straight up in the air, and she started sniffing violently through the snow. To add to this strange behavior

Trixie did something she hardly ever did she started barking wildly, and then started walking towards the field where the tracks led to.

" Trixie we already got diner, come on lets go." Rose said, all she wanted was to get out of her wet clothes and start cooking diner. Trixie turned to look back at Rose, still barking loudly, once she saw that Rose was following her, Trixie started running faster and Rose started to pick up her speed.

" What is it?" Rose asked, she knew it couldn't be an animal she was chasing, she wouldn't get this worked up over a rabbit. Rose stopped at the clearly noticeable red blood that was laying in the snow, she bent down and looked it over.

Her head snapped up when she heard the distinctive howl of her dog, running forward she finally found the cause of the problem, Rose looked up into one of the many snow covered trees to find a family of raccoons hissing atdown her barking dog below.

" TRIXIE..." Rose started to yell, but stopped when her eyes caught sight of an object in a distance...

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Rose slowly approached the object, she still wasn't sure what it was, by the looks of it it almost looked like a bear, but Rose knew they were in hibernation right now still slowly approaching she finally realized what it was, it was a man. A very very big man , he didn't move at all and Rose thought that he might be dead. Taking her hand she pressed two fingers to the strangers neck and felt a very weak pulse. " What in the hell was he doing out here?" She asked herself, she tried to wake him by shaking his shoulders but he gave no response. She looked him over and saw that he was soaking wet, she knew that if she didn't get him out of the snow he was going to die. Rose being the person she was would never leave anyone out here to freeze, no matter if he was a stranger or not. The only question Rose thought of was how she was going to get this huge unconscious giant all the way back to her house?

Thinking quickly she took off her jacket and wrapped it around the big man, she then instructed Trixie to lay on top of him, it may not be a lot, but at least it was a little heat. After telling her dog to stay there Rose took off towards her home running as fast as the snow would permit she ran quickly to the back of her house to her stables until she found what she had been searching for, it was an old sleigh her father had bought for her after his first visit up the mountain to her house. She was grateful for it because it could go places her truck couldn't, and she loved to just go riding through the snow on days that weren't to cold. Once everything was in place she ran to the stables to get one of her horse making quick work of the ropes she got the sleigh hitched up to the horse and took off back to where the man lay. After a short few minutes she reached her destination. Getting out of the sleigh she now had to figure out a way to get the man in it. Using all of her strength she rolled him over to the sleigh, she tried with all her might to lift the man up, but at dead weight she had no chance, she had to get this man to wake up, that was the only way she was going to get this stranger to the warmth of her house. As she rolled him over she heard a soft moan, and a plan formed in her head, she knew it was a bad idea, but it was the only way she could think to get him up. Reaching her hand out she grasped the place between his legs and squeezed with all her strength.

Mark felt pain growing between his thighs and his eyes shoot open, he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out of his dry throat, looking up he saw a beautiful women standing over him. Rose looked down to see the mans eyes open, and stopped what she was doing as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

" Can you move at all?" She asked as she saw the mans eyes start to close again. She violently shook him when his eyes closed. " I need you to get up." she said in desperation .

Mark didn't want to move he was numb everywhere, and colder than he had ever been in his entire life, he felt the woman shake him again, and opened his eyes sleepily,.

" I can get you warmed up and some help, but I can't lift you by myself, I need your help." Rose stated moving so he could see the sleigh behind her, it took a minute for Mark to process what she was saying but slowly he finally started to move his arms, and wrapped them around Rose's shoulders, putting almost all his weight on the woman he slowly pulled himself to his feet only to fall over inside the sleigh, sleep once again over came him as he felt his head hit the seat . Jumping in next to him Rose took off towards her house, not stopping until the sleigh pulled up out side her door. Rose jumped out and ran into her house, returning a few minutes later with a big mug of hot coffee, she raised the mug to Mark's lips watching as his lips slowly started moving to drink the hot liquid. After a few minutes she saw his emerald green eyes, and put the mug down. " I just need you to come inside and I'll do the rest." Rose promised. Mark gave a slight nod and once again tried to get his freezing limbs to move , using the strange woman standing next to him he stood up out of the sleigh, taking on step forward he grabbed the door frame to keep himself standing. Taking another step he once again put his weight on the woman's shoulders for support.

Rose thought her back was going to break under Mark's weight, but she held on to his waist while he slowly made his way to the couch, he was almost there when he felt his legs give out and he took Rose with him as he hit the hard wood floor. Rose knew she wasn't going to get him any further so she rolled the big man closer to the warm, blazing fire. Making her way to the back room she grabbed a couple of blankets and bought them out for the man now laying on her living room floor. Taking notice once again of his soaked clothes, she knew she had to remove them. She shed him of his clothes only stopping to look over his magnificent body. she laid a sheet over his thighes but not before getting a good look at his man hood as thought of different ways to heat this man up crossed her mind " Stop that." she said outloud but she laughed at the situation. She bent down and slowly started rubbing the man in different places to try and get the circulation, and blood flowing back through his body. she started with his arms, moving down to his fingers, then to his torso, and down to his legs and feet. feeling as their was nothing els she could do for him Rose wrapped him up in her blankets and went to the kitchen to start dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose was in the middle of stirring her stew when she heard a noise she had been hoping she wouldn't. She walked into the living room to see Mark's shoulders shaking violently as he coughed, after a few minutes he stopped and returned to a deep sleep. Walking over to the couch she reached her hand out to feel his forehead, yep he had a fever she thought to herself. Returning to the kitchen Rose pulled out a bottle of cough syrup and returned to the sleeping giant.

* * *

Glen sped through the parking lot and hurriedly park his car, "he's a deadman!" he mumbled as he stepped out of the truck, for the past three days Mark hadn't answered any of his phone calls, he left numerous messages for him at the hotel front desk, but the man Glen talked to said he hadn't seen Mark at all.

Walking into the arena Glen immediately knew something was up, every person he passed looked up only to give him looks of pity, and sorrow. After walking down a few hallway Glen spotted one of his close friends.

" Hey Dave." Glen said approaching the big man. Dave looked up at Glen and his smile faded.

" Hey Glen." was Dave's only reply, Glen could see that Dave was a little uncomfortable.

" Do you know if my brother has arrived yet?" Glen asked after a few minutes of silence. Dave looked up with a sad look on his face " Glen I think you should go down to Vince's office and talk to him." he replied looking down at the floor. Before Glen could reply Dave walked off not looking back at the shocked giant.

* * *

" Alright, last one!" Rose stated as she picked up the slobbered tennis ball. " Go get it" she yelled as she threw the ball high into the air, and watched as Trixie took off to go retrieve it. As they were walking back, thoughts of the man who had been staying on her couch for the past couple of days filled her mind. He still hadn't fully awakened yet, and he would only open his eyes for brief couple of minutes while she fed him, or gave him medicine. Deep down Rose was starting to get a little worried, she was almost positive that he had pneumonia, and to her he didn't seem like his health had been approving any in the past few days. Shaking her thoughts she opened her front door as a ave of shock hit her. She looked over to the couch and noticed the man was sitting straight up, and was fully conscious, studying his face she could easily tell he was not happy.

Mark studied the women how had just walked through the door, she was beautiful that was easy to see, and damn did she have one hell of a body,he thought looking her up and down, but those thoughts did nothing to decreases the anger that he had built up within the last few hours.

" Where in the hell are my clothes?" He asked, his annoyance and anger both evident.

" Excuse me?" Rose asked in surprise.

" My clothes, you know those things that cover the parts of my body that you like to fell on so much, where might I find those?"

Rose felt her checks turning red, she wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment, or anger. It had been a while since Rose had actually gotten mad at anything, and she was surprised at how quickly her temper returned.

" Oh, those things? Yes the ones that were soaking wet, with little icicles growing on them, when I found your freezing cold, limb body in the snow, yes now I know what you talking about, let me go get those things for you!" Rose replied her voice thick with anger. How can this man be so damn rude after everything she had done for him? She had saved his life and he was acting like an asshole!


	10. Chapter 10

Glen wondered down the hallway until he reached the door he had been searching for, without knocking he walked straight in to see Mr. McMahon the owner of the WWE sitting at his desk going over some paper work. Vince looked up at the sudden intruder, and once again Glen was met with that same sorrowful look.

"I was told to come see you." Glen stated walking up to his desk, Glen wasn't one for playing games, and now his temper was starting to rise to a dangerous level.

"Glen, take a seat." Vince replied. But Glen stayed standing. " There is no easy way to say this.." Vince took a deep breath trying to think of what to say next, " Glen after taking you to the airport, no one has seen your brother. A guard at the gate saw him return to the arena, and his truck was parked there all night, however he didn't show up for his match, and no one has seen him since." Vince finished looking up at the big man, letting his words sink in. Glen took a seat and put his head in his hands, as Vince continued.

" There's more, These were all found in the parking lot near your brothers truck." Vince stated pointing to a few object he had set on his desk. Glen looked them over, the first thing he saw was his

brothers cellphone, then his keys, and one of his bandannas that he had been wearing that day. Without a word Glen stood up and walked out of Vince's office, closing the door behind him he stood still not knowing what to do. As if everything had just finally clicked. Glen lost it attacking everything in sight he punched numerous holes in the walls, flipped over tables, kicked over boxes, anything within his reach he destroyed. After a few minutes he managed to calm himself down. With his head hung low he walked right out the doors he had first came through, got back into his car, and drove off.

* * *

What in the hell is taking her so long? Mark thought impatiently as he waited for Rose to come back with his clothes. He put his head in his hands as he waited. He felt like crap, his head was pounding, he couldn't breath at all through his nose, and his chest felt like a ton of bricks were pressing against it, he started feeling sleepy again, but shook those thoughts away. No, what Mark need was to get out of here! If there was anything Mark knew it was people, and no one would help a stranger out the way this woman had done for him without wanting something in return. Especially a woman! Past experiences had taught Mark a lot about women. He knew no women would do something this sincere without wanting something in return. She was probably going to try and get money from him, just like all the other women in Mark's life had, they never wanted Mark, they wanted his name, his fame and his fortune, and all that came with it, and they would do ANYTHING to get it. He would be damned if he let another women get anything from him. No, he was going to get his clothes and be gone. Mark knew he had been here for a couple of days now, so he thought that the snow he had seen before had melted away, and he could walked down the mountain until he got to the nearest town.

" Here," Rose said handing the man his clothes, and walking into the kitchen to start diner.

Mark hastily tried to put on his clothes, however with his clouded mind he had forgotten all about the wound to his leg, looking down he noticed that it was neatly bandaged. Oh great he thought, lord knows what els she did to me while I was sleeping he thought. He winced at the pain that short through his leg as he stood up off the couch, Rose saw him put his shoes on, and curiosity got the best of her.

" Where are you going?"

" Where do you think I'm going? I'm leaving. I'm going to walk down to the nearest town, and find myself a way home." He stated walking towards the door, looking back at the woman in the kitchen he saw a a small smile spread across he lips.

" What's so funny?" He asked with one hand on the door handle.

" Oh nothing, have a safe trip." she replied her voice thick with sarcasm. Mark didn't have enough energy to play games with this woman, he just wanted to be on his way. Opening the door, he felt all hope of leaving escape his body. Looking around he saw nothing but white. The snow that he thought had melted, and quadrupled in depth, with the exception of a path way that had been shuffled the snow clearly came up to Marks knee's.

" What are you waiting for?" he heard Rose ask from the kitchen. " It'll take the average person about four days to get down the mountain, however that would be a healthy person in your condition it will take you a bout a week or so, so I'd get moving if I were you." She stated almost in a laugh. " "Geese it's just to bad you don't have any boots, I don't know how well those shoes of your are going to hold up in that thick snow." Rose continued starting to chop some vegetables. " And don't worry about the cold, I'm sure that nice sweatshirt of yours will keep you real warm at night when it drops to about 15 to 20 degrees." She finished looking up at the big man to see what his reaction would be.

Mark didn't know what to do, he shut the door, and then all of the sudden started to feel really dizzy, taking small steps he made his way over to the couch right before sleep once again over came him, and he passed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Rose came in through the front door and dropped a pile of wood near the fireplace. She dusted herself off, and then placed her hands in front of the fire to warm them up. While she stood there she looked over at the still, sleeping, giant. He may be rude when he's awake, but even Rose had to admit he was handsome when he slept. It had become a habit to stare at him periodical throughout the day. From his short black hair, to his matching mustache, to his mysterious tattoo's that covered both his arms, and his edible muscular body, there was no way to deny it the man was just plain sexy. She continued to stare at the sleeping giant not noticing the fact that he was no longer sleeping.

Through half open eyes Mark studied the woman warming up by the fireplace. Even through his sleepy vision he could see she was beautiful. She had long curly brown hair, and a nicely toned and fit body, he watched her as she bent down to pick up some fire wood and couldn't help but look at the nice firm place where her thighs met. He quickly closed his eyes not wanting her to know he was awake just yet. " How am i going to get through this?" he asked himself. Mark had spent the last few years of his life staying well away from women, and now he was stuck living with one for the next couple of months? How was he suppose to do this? God only knows what she wants from me now that I'm stuck here, he thought as visions of women from Mark's past flashed into his mind. He opened his eyes to find that she had left the room. Feeling like his sickness had finally passed he slowly stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Shortly after grabbing a water bottle from the fridge Mark was met with the loud and distinctive growl of a dog. Turning around he saw a medium sized dog that barely came up to his knees.

" Quiet down you damn mut!" Mark yelled after a few minutes of hearing the dogs loud bark.

" That damn mut is the reason your still alive, so maybe you should be a little nicer." Rose stated truthfully as she walked into the kitchen. It had been awhile since there was anyone staying with her, and she surely wasn't use to dealing with such an ungrateful jackass like the man standing in her kitchen.

" Oh great she is already starting to throw that in my face." Mark said to himself as he tried his best to keep his temper at bay. Mark opened the refrigerator and pulled out a package of hot dogs, ripping the package open he then dumped the food on the floor in front of the dog.

" There you go buddy, you save my life, i give you a gourme dinner, now we're even." Mark replied, a rare smile on his face as he watched the dog consume everything within a few seconds looking over in Rose's direction he could easily see she wasn't happy.

" What in the hell do you think your doing?" Rose asked her temper starting to rise.

" What you told me to, I'm being nice." Was his only reply as he turned around and headed down the hallway looking for a bathroom, leaving Rose standing there with a mix of shock and anger on her face.

" I'm going to kill him before the week is over." Rose said softly preparing food for diner.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark stood still and let the hot water from the shower run down his body. Closing his eyes his he let his mind wander to all the events that had taken place in the past few weeks. A chill jump up his spine as he thought about how close came to dying, and how he would be dead if that woman had never come along. "the woman you've been treating like crap." that little voice in Mark's head said. Mark opened his eyes and let out a sigh, he should be on his knee's thanking that woman for what she did, he should be the most grateful man on the planet, and instead he's been the biggest ungrateful pain in the ass.

Then Marks thought traveled to Randy and JBL, a smile spread across his face as he thought of the pain he had in store for them when he returned. He then wondered about the company, and if Vince was doing anything at all about his disappearance, if anyone was looking for him, if anyone cared that he was gone. Shaking his head at these thoughts he let out another sigh, " why should they care, I've never given them a reason to." Noticing that the water was now ice cold he turned of the water, wrapping a towel around his waist he stepped out of the shower and got dressed.

Rose was setting dinner on the table when Mark walked in, he stood there for a minutes watching her set the table, and then slowly made his way over, and sat down.

The two of them sat eating in silence, looking anywhere but at each other, until finally Mark spoke.

"This is really good, where'd you learn to cook like this?" He asked as he looked up and met her gaze, noticing the rather shocked look on her face.

" Um, from my mother." Rose stated quietly after a few minutes, she had been hoping they would eat in silence.

" Well, she's a good teacher." Mark replied trying to ease the tension in the room.

" Thanks." She replied wondering what the reason was for his sudden attitude adjustment. As they both finished eating Rose stood up and started clearing the table.

" That's alright, I'll do it." Mark stated taking the plates from Rose and making his way into the kitchen.

" Are you sure?" Rose asked.

" You cooked, the least i can do is clear the table."

" OK, let me know if you need anything."

After finishing up the kitchen, Mark walked into the living room seeing Rose rolling around on the floor with her dog. He stood there and watched them play around for a little while, until he was spotted.  
They both looked at each other not quiet knowing what to do.

" You don't by any chance have a phone i could use do you?" Mark asked hoping he could call Glen and let him know he was alright.


	13. Chapter 13

Rose watched as Mark walked around outside, she could easily see he was starting to get a little frustrated, and she couldn't help but laugh.

" Come on, just one more bar!" Mark yelled angrily at the small cell phone in his hands.

" Try over there where there's not so many trees." Rose suggested watching him walk back and forth trying to get his call out.

After another twenty minutes of trying Mark finally got a signal, hesitating for a moment as realization hit, Mark could only close his eyes and sink to the snowy covered ground, his head held in his hands in bitter disappointment. Rose seeing this quickly went over to where he sat.

" Come on I know its hard to get a signal, but you will sooner or later." Rose said thinking it was the reason for his sudden change in attitude.

" I got a signal." Mark stated, Rose could easily hear the anger and frustration in his voice.

" So whats the problem?" Rose asked confused. Mark looked down at his feet, his brother had gotten a new phone last week, and Mark couldn't remember the new number.

" He changed numbers." Mark stated dryly

" Well isn't there any other family members you can call?"

" No, Glen is the only family i have."

" What about your boss, shouldn't you call him, and let him know your alright?"

" He's on speed dial, on my cell." Mark replied trying to think of someone he could call.

" Well don't you know the number to your work? Can't you just call there, and get the number?" Rose asked, running out of suggestions.

Mark thought for a moment, then stood up, she was right, he could call the WWE Headquarters in Connecticut. Dialing the number he felt a serge of relieve when it started to ring, and a few seconds later a women answered the phone.

" WWE Headquarters how can i help you?"

" Yeah i need to speak with Mr. McMahon."

" I'm sorry sir, but Mr. McMahon is not available, can i take a message?"

" Can I have his cell phone number?" Mark asked getting a little impatient.

" I'm sorry, but I can't give out that kind of information."

" LOOK lady, I am a wrestler for the corporation, I HAVE Mr. McMahon's number but i lost my phone, so give me the damn number!" Mark screamed into the receiver, he knew damn well that she could easily connect him to Vince's cell.

" Thank you for calling WWE Headquarters, hope you have a nice day, goodbye." Mark heard, followed by a click.

" That Bitch hung up on me!" Mark said out loud in disbelieve.

" Well i would want to listen to a hysterical man yell and scream at me either." Rose stated.

" She wouldn't give me the damn number." Mark stated.

" Your a wrestler?" Rose asked remembering what he had said on the phone.

Mark only nodded his head in response.

" Like Hulk Hogan? That sort of thing?" She asked.

" Yea." Mark replied not seeing how any of this could help him.

" So your famous?" She asked.

" Yes I am a famous professional wrestler. Are we done playing 20 questions?" Mark asked in irritation.  
Rose bit her tongue to keep from giving him a piece of her mind. She knew he was in a bad situation, and she felt bad for the guy. She simply walked over to where he stood and removed the phone from his hands, pushing the redial button, she waited for an answer.

" WWE Headquarters how can i help you?" She heard on the other side of the phone.

" Hello, I hope that I have the right number, I have heard a rumor that one of WWE's Wrestlers have gone missing, is that correct?" She asked as politely as she could.

" Yes, that is true, and there is an investigation underway, to find out what happened." The women replied, happy to talk with someone who wasn't yelling.

" Well if i had information about his where abouts, could you connect me to the right person?" She asked noticing that Mark had now moved closer to her, and was giving her a hopeful look.

" Why yes, hold on just one moment, and I'll patch you through to Vince McMahon." The women stated, and then put her on hold. Rose held the phone out to Mark.

" She's putting you through to some guy named Vince." Rose stated as Mark took the phone, she then  
turned around and went back inside.


	14. Chapter 14

" Vince McMahon speaking." Mark heard as he placed the phone to his ear.

" Vince, it's Mark."

" I surely hope you have a good reason for your absence." Vince replied hiding the relief he felt after hearing it was Mark.

" Yeah I do, but its personal. I got a leg injury, so I wont be back into action for at least 5 months but do me a favor and let Glen know I'm alright and I'll explain everything when I get back." Vince was about to reply, but Mark had already ended the call. He was angry at the fact that Mark didn't tell him what was going on, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now. After a few minutes he stood up and made his way towards Glen's locker room, to give him the news.

" It's open." Glen yelled when he heard someone knock. Looking up as Vince entered the room, the first thing he noticed was the smile spread across Vince's face.

" You got a minute?" Vince asked as he sat down.

" Yeah, why? Have you heard anything new?" Glen asked, a look of hope clearly written across his face.

" I just got off the phone with Mark, he was quite brief but he wanted me to tell you that he was ok and, he promises to explain everything when he gets back."

Glen felt a rush of relief wash over him as he listened to Vince. Mark was alright, that was the main thought running through his mind. Glen had been worried sick that something seriously bad had happened to his brother, and as the weeks went by the fear that he may never see his brother again had continued to grow.

" Did he say when he was coming back?" Glen asked. He felt good knowing his brother was ok, but he wouldn't be completely satisfied until he saw it for himself.

" He mentioned that he had a leg injury, and he wouldn't be back for another five months." Vince replied seeing a rather disappointed look spread across Glen's face.

" And he sounded ok?"

" He sounded like his normal self, yes." Both men stood up and Glen reached out his hand to Vince.

" Thank you." He said meaningfully. " I really appreciate it." Glen stated as he watched Vince walk out of the room.

* * *

" Mmmm, something smells good in here." Mark stated as he limped into the kitchen, he had been walking on his leg far to long, and now it was starting to bother him.

" Well thank you." Rose replied. " Here try this." She said as she held up a spoon full of spaghetti sauce for him to taste.

" That might be one of the best sauces I've ever tasted." Mark replied truthfully. He had become quite fond of Rose's cooking. Not being much of a cook himself, he mostly ate in restaurants, or junk food, it was nice to eat real meals everyday.

" How much longer till it's ready?" He asked.

" About ten minutes."

" Ok, then I'm gonna set the table."

Rose smiled as she watched him, it was sometimes hard to believe he was the same man that had a raging temper, and horrid attitude.

" Can you had me two plates."

" Yeah, here you go." Rose said as she handed him the plates. She almost dropped them from the shock she felt as there hands touched.

" Thank you." He said, taking the plates from her, but his eyes never left hers. she felt he checks start to go a little red, as he stared at her. After a few minutes he smiled at her, then continued with the table.


	15. Chapter 15

Mark and Rose decided to watch TV after dinner, they sat on the couch together flipping through the channels.

" So did you get everything cleared up with your boss?" Rose asked bored with what was on.

" Yeah."

" So what did he say when you told him about...you know.." She asked. She wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about what had happened.

" He didn't say anything." Mark replied, not really wanting to talk about it.

" Two of his employee's did...you know..to you and he didn't even apologize or anything?" Rose asked in disbelief. What kind of asshole did Mark work for?

" I didn't tell him about what happened." Mark said, keeping his eyes fixed on the TV.

" Oh, can I ask why?" Rose could tell he was getting uncomfortable, and she didn't want to push the subject.

Mark took his attention away from the TV and looked at Rose. " If I would have told him,then he would have had them arrested, and going to jail would be letting them off to easy." He stated with anger in his eyes. " I have my own plans for those two sons of bitches when I return." He stated in a tone that slightly frighted Rose, but she couldn't blame him for feeling that way.

" Do you wanna talk about it? About what happened?" She asked turning to look at him.

Mark took a deep breath and thought for a minute before he spoke.

" I don't know what I did, I think thats what bothers me the most." Mark confessed. Rose looked at him confused, so he continued. " To make them so mad, to make them.." He paused for a minute. " To make them want to ..kill me. I know I'm not the nicest person in the world, and I'm the worlds biggest asshole if I want to be, but I never thought I was _that_ bad." He finished truthfully.

Rose reached over and squeezed his hand for support. " They never said anything?"

" No."

Mark shook his head in self disgust " I never even thanked you." He stated looking up at Rose.

"You froze your ass off trying to save me, and then you helped me over come my sickness, and when I woke up I insulted you." Mark said shaking his head again. How could he ever let himself sink this low he wondered.

" I know this is going sound kinda bad, but I'm kind of happy that it happened." She stated looking into his eyes. " I mean obviously not _how_ it happened, but I never really noticed how lonely I was until you showed up, and when you don't have a stick up your ass, you're a nice guy to talk to." She said smiling at him.

Mark chuckled at her comment, trying to ease some of the tension in the room. He looked over at her, and gave in to his own will. He bent down and slowly, and softly he brought his lips down to her and gave her a very light and brief kiss.

" Thank you." He whispered softly into her ear.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose awoke later than usual, looking to the other side of the bed she saw that Mark

was already up. She laid there a little while longer, until finally deciding to get up and cook

breakfast.

" He didn't." She thought as she opened the bedroom door, and was met by a wonderful aroma.

" Mornin darlin." Mark greeted when he saw her leaning against the wall. " If you wanna set the table breakfast should be ready in a minute." He suggested.

Rose was some what shocked, he made her breakfast! Walking towards him she reached up

and gave him a small kiss on the cheek

" You didn't have to that." She stated looking at the large amount of food he had cooked.

Mark gave her a devilish grin " Don't get use to it." he replied playfully, Rose laughed and then

got the plates down, and started setting the table.

"WHAT? Are you SURE?" JBL asked, unable to believe what he had just heard.

" Yes I'm sure, I heard Vince tell Glen, that Mark was fine!" Randy yelled while pacing

back and forth.

" How is that even possible? We left him for dead, he should be DEAD!" JBL screamed

as he realized what could now possibly happen.

" Were done for." Randy muttered continuing his pace.

" NO NO N O, don't say that, look there has to be someone up there that helped him, somebody

that we didn't see the first time. So we'll just go up there find him, then finish the damn job, and this time we'll make sure he's dead before we leave." JBL replied with a wicked grin.

Unfortunately neither man knew of the 7 foot bald, seething giant standing outside there dressing room. It took all of Glen's strength not to walk in there and tear both of them apart, but he quickly thought of a plan, he walked around the corner just before both men exited the room.

" And Randy, don't forget to dress warm, for the occasion." JBL stated before walking off.

" Don't worry I won't." Glen said to himself, as he himself left for the parking lot.


	17. Chapter 17

" John there's no way we're gonna be able to make it." Randy stated as he nervously watched the truck slip and slide as John continued to drive up this steep, snow covered mountain.

" Shut Up Randy I know what I'm doin." JBL stated as he felt the truck start to slide backwards...again.

Glen watched with amusement as they tried to get up into the mountains, they had been trying for almost an hour and a half, and hadn't gotten very far. He sighed in contentment knowing those two wouldn't be able to get up to where his brother was until a lot of this snow had melted. A smile crossed his face as it started snowing, remembering what he had heard on the radio about another huge storm coming in. Not wanting to get his own truck stuck, he slowly pulled out from behind a few trees, that had kept his truck hidden, and made his way back into town.

On his way back into to town, Glen stopped at a local store to pick up a few things, as the cashier was ring up the items Glen asked " Have you lived here long?"

" Just about all my life the cashier answered, looking up at the big man."

" Well my brother is up here visiting a friend of his up in the mountains behind us, and with the snow in all, do know of any way i can get up there to see them?"

" Oh, he's up there with Rose, " The man thought for a minute before giving Glen an answer. " The best, and only way i can think of to get all the way up there is by a snow mobile."

" Rose?" Glen asked in amusement " Are you sure that's who he's with?" Glen asked trying his best not to laugh.

" Yes, she's the only one who lives up there, she had a house built up there a few years ago, from what I've heard she had had a bad divorce so she moved up there to sort of get away."

" Well thank you for your help, where would i be able to get a snow mobile?" He asked as he picked up his bags.

" There's a dealer right down the street, now just remember Rose lives on the west side of the mountain, all of the other snowmobilers ride around the East side, so if you run into any of them your not where you want to be." He warned, watching as Glen nodded his head and walk out.

The second Glen was in his truck he let lose and laughed harder than he had in months. " My brother is trapped up there with a woman." He said outloud still laughing, I wonder if she 's killed him yet. He thought to himself as he wiped away a few tears, Glen knew better than anyone what Mark's opinion of women were, and the fact that he was literally trapped up there with one was hysterical.

After checking into a motel, Glen showered and got ready for bed it had been a long day and he was sore from the long drive. He groaned when he saw the small queen sized bed in the middle of the room. he tried his best to get comfortable, and soon drifted off to sleep, with thoughts of his brother on his mind, we wondered if being up there with a woman had done his brother any good, and was now even more anxious to get up there and see him.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey guys, sorry its been so long, I've had serious writers block, but i think its gone now, so i should be updating regularly ;)_

Glen walked down the row of snowmobiles trying to find one big enough for his large frame. After walking down a few more rows he found one that he liked. After making his purchase, and loading it into the back of his truck he made his way back to the mountain with high hopes.

" Do you know how long its been since I've been on one of these?" Mark asked with amusement as he mounted the horse. They had decided to take a ride around the woods, to give the horses some exercise.

" How can you live on a ranch and not have horses" She asked, she gave the horse a little kick when she saw he was ready.

" I don't have the time, horses are a lot of work." He stated, catching up to her.

" So how long have you lived up here?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

" About three years now."

" And before, where did you live?"

" Austin."

" Texas? What made you leave?" He asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

" I went through a bad divorce, and I wanted to get away from all of it so I moved up here." She replied.

" You wanna talk about it?" He asked seeing a small amount of sadness on her face.

" Not really."

" Yeah, I never talk about mine either."

" You were married?" Rose asked, sounding more surprised than she should have.

" Yeah, a few years back."

A small smile crossed Rose's face " You wanna talk about it?" She asked wondering if he would open up to her.

Mark thought about it for a few minutes, " You first." He replied.

" OK, well his name was Jake, we met a work, we were both doctors, and we started dating a few months after he had been transferred to Austin, and a few months later we got married. It was the best three years of my life. I thought everything was fine, I thought he was happy, I thought we were happy, but I was wrong." She stated deep in thought. It had taken a long time for her to get over the heart break he had caused her, " and then one day he never came home." She let out in a shaky voice. " I called his cell phone around midnight thinking maybe he had to pull a double shift, and to my surprise his phone had been disconnected. So then I called the hospital to see if he was there, and imagine my surprise when our boss tells me that he had transferred to New York, and that he had never even shown up that day." Rose stopped and wiped away a few tears that had started to fall. " About three weeks later I got the divorce papers in the mail, He put that there was no way our marriage could ever work, and that It was my fault because I let my work get in the way of our marriage, at the time I was in no shape to challenge him, and to be honest a good part of me never wanted to see him again, so I signed the papers, quit my job and moved up here." She said looking back up at Mark. Seeing the shocked look on his face as she finished her story.

Mark's mind was running a mile a minute. Had heard her right? He wasn't sure how, or why any man, would walk out on a woman like Rose. She was an intelligent, wonderful, loving and caring woman. " He must have been a real idiot, to walk out on a woman like you." Mark said after a few minutes, " And I'll bet he regrets it." He said as an after thought. He was a bit sur[rized at the amount of anger he felt towards the little prick that had hurt her.

" Thank you." She replied her cheeks turning a light shade of red " Now enough about me now I wanna hear about you."


	19. Chapter 19

Mark stayed silent for a few minutes wondering where to start, " A few years ago, my brother had a girlfriend that he had liked a lot, and one night he asked me if I would like to meet her, and a friend of hers that was in town. So I agreed, and we all went out to diner that night. Her name was Sarah, and we hit it off from the second we met. She was everything i could ask for in a woman, she was beautiful, smart, we liked all the same things like, sports and motorcycles, country music, everything, we were like a perfect match. We only dated six months before I popped the question, she said yes and four months later I gave her a huge white wedding, everything that she had asked for I gave her...and I"...... Mark stopped mid-sentence once they entered a clearing, and as he looked towards the bottom of the mountain, his heart started to beat rapidly, when he noticed the truck that was failing to make it up the large mountain.

"What is it?" Rose asked moving next to him, as she looked down the mountain she could see a huge trucked stuck in in the snow.

" It's them." Mark replied in a voice that gave Rose the chills.

" Are you sure?" She asked somewhat afraid of what he might do to the men that tried to kill him.

" Positive, why don't you go on back to the house, I'm going to stay her for a little while longer." Mark said, in a voice that suggested that he wasn't in the mood to argue.

" Ok."Rose replied hoping that he didn't do something he was going to regret. " Don't stay out to long, I don't want you to catch another cold." she stated turning her horse around and heading back towards the house.

Mark let a small smile spread across his face. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to have a woman around who cared about him. The smile disappeared a quickly as it came when he looked back down the mountain and saw one of the two men get out of the truck to try and get it to move.

He had stayed there watching them for almost an hour, wondering how brain dead they really were to ever think that truck was going to ever reach him. He had enjoyed watching them slip and slide in the snow, watching as their tires spun repeatedly, but the truck never budged. His thoughts were turned away from the two idiots at the bottom of the mountain, and looked around him, he could hear a noise in the distance , he waited as it got louder, and closer, getting off of the horse for a better defense. He could see an object coming closer, at a closer distance he could see it was someone on a snowmobile, It stopped in front of him, the person jumped off, removing their helmet Mark couldn't hide his surprise or happiness, as he looked into the eyes of his younger brother.

" What are you doing here man?" Mark asked in happiness as he embraced his brother in a hug.

Glen smiled " A pretty little lady on a horse sent me your way." He said chuckling, " Is that all you have to keep you warm" Glen asked seeing the rather light sweatshirt he was wearing, and the pair of jeans.

" Yeah, they didn't give me time to pack before bringing me on vacation." He said with a mix of sarcasm and hatred.

Glen frowned at the tone of his brother's voice, he couldn't wait to find out what had really happened but he knew it would have to wait. Walking over to the back of his ride he pulled off one of the bags and threw it in his brothers direction.

" You are the best brother a man could ask for." Mark stated as he opened the bag and pulled out one of his heavy leather jackets, a beanie, gloves, and boots. At the bottom of the bag Mark pulled out a rifle and a 9mm. he looked over at his brother in confusion. " You know what happened?" He asked wondering how his brother could have found out.

" No, but I heard dumb and dumber down there saw they were coming to finish what they started, whatever that means." Glen replied looking down at the bottom of the mountain.

Mark took the rifle in his hands, and aimed it down below, through the scoop on top he could see Randy down there arguing with JBL. He had the rifle pointed right on Randy's chest, his fingers squeezed little tighter around the trigger. It took all of his will power not to pull it. " He wouldn't feel a thing." Mark said to himself lowering the gun. He wanted them to suffer, looking over at his brother he got a better idea.

" How far is it to the nearest town?" He asked with a sly smile.

" Bout 20, 25 miles, why?" He asked wondering what his brother was planing.

" So then it would be a long walk for someone with car trouble?" A full smile now on his face.

Glen caught on to his brothers idea and laughed while shaking his head. " your evil."

Mark raised the rifle up, and aimed the barrel towards the trucks front tires. Firing a few shoot he watched with joy as both men scurried in fear, and hid behind a few trees. Firing the gun again he hit the back tires, and for good measures he then shoot up the engine.

lowering the gun he watched as the two men came out from hiding, he looked at them and laughed. " Have a nice walk back to town!" He yelled laughing along with his brother. " Unless of coarse you'd like to come up here with us?" He said raising his gun in the air.

" Come on man, lets go back to the house he said getting back on his horse, this woman is the greartest cook you will ever meet, your gonna love her." Mark said heading home.


	20. Chapter 20

Glen sat next to his brother in shock, he couldn't believe the story his brother had just told him, they had tried to kill him, they had tried to kill his brother!" He felt anger pierce through him throughout the story, he wished now that he would have ran them off the road, and set the car on fire.

" Do you...well...I mean...have I done something that bad to both of them, to make them try something like that? I've been thinking about this a lot, and I can't think of anything, can you?" Mark asked, looking over at his brother.

" Well, I think they may have gone just a little overboard, but yeah I know what their motives were." He said sadly, knowing of the many stupid things his older brother had done in the past.

Mark ran both of his hands through his hair " What did I do?" He asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer.

" Remember last years Christmas party? That cute little brunette that you left with that night?" He asked. Mark nodded his head yes, wondering what she had to do with any of this.

" And remember the New Years Eve party, the one her parents were at, when you completely and totally embarrassed her by yelling and screaming in font of the entire company that she was nothing but a two bit skank, that she was a gold digging whore, and that to you she was nothing but a hot little piece of ass, that you had enjoyed for the week, but now you were bored, and wanted something better?" He continued, remembering all to well the look on the poor girls face, he had never seen anyone look so embarrassed in his entire life, she had unfortunately said something that had pissed off his brother, and like always he blew up, she ended up running out of the party crying. From what he heard, her parents still wont talk to her.

" Thanks for bringing up bad memories, but yes I remember, what the hell does that have to do with Randy and JBL?"

" Ever notice how much Randy talks about his younger sister? The two have been extremely close all their lives, and Randy is heavily over protective of her, loves her more than anything." Glen said shaking his head.

" She was the brunette?" Mark asked putting the pieces together.

" Yeah, the next day Vince gave Randy a few months vacation, and told him if he went anywhere near you, that Randy's father would see a title shot before Randy did."

" And John? It's that whole thing with his wife right, that was the only thing I could think of." Mark stated remembering the day he informed John's wife of all the affairs John had been having while he was on the road. She had been thankful that Mark had told her, John on the other hand, not so nice about it.

"I heard she took full custody of the kids, kept the house, cars, and you wouldn't believe the her alomony payments, along with child support. From what I've heard he's seen his kids once this year." Glen said not feeling the least bit sorry for John, He just wished it had been someone else that had stepped up and told her, instead of his brother.

" I don't regret it, she deserved to know, as for Randy, yeah I may have said somethings I shouldn't have to his sister, but honesty she was a whore, she slept with me that night at the party, after us talking for about half an hour. We spent that entire week in the hotel room, she couldn't tell you what my last name was, but she could tell you my favorite position." He said with a shrug. " Well it's late, I'm gonna get some sleep, see ya in the mornin." Mark said as he headed down the hallway to the bedroom.

Glen headed into the kitchen, he had been wanting to talk to Rose one on one, now was his chance.

" Need any help?" He asked once he walked in and saw he washing dishes.

" I wouldn't mind an extra pair of hands." She said over her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

_Yeah an update! I know its short, but for now it's all I had time for. hope you enjoy it._

* * *

" You have a very lovely home." Glen stated after a few moments of silence.

" Thank you."

" How long have you lived here?" He asked conversationally.

"A few years now." She replied handing him a plate to rinse off.

" Does it snow like this every year?" He asked wondering how anyone could live in these conditions.

" Every year."

They were both quiet for a few minutes, before Glen spoke up. " Thank you." He said quietly.

" For what?"

" For helping Mark, I know he probably never said it, so I figured I would." He said with a sad smile.

" Actually he did say it." She replied, laughing at the expression on Glen's face. " When he first got here, I thought we weren't going to make it a week without killing eachother, but then he changed. He started helping me around the house, complementing my cooking, he even cooked me breakfast once." She said thinking about the time they've spent together.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Glen's laughter.

" Whats so funny?"

" I didn't even know he could cook." He replied. The thought of his brother in an apron making him laugh a little harder. He dried of the last of the dishes, and watched Rose as she headed out of the kitchen, but he stopped her before she could leave.

" Have you told him yet?" He asked seeing her stop and turn around.

" Have I told who what?" She asked slightly confused.

" Mark, have you told him how you feel about him?"

" I -I-d-don't know what your talking about." Rose lied.

Glen smiled and held up his hands " If you say so, but if you do plan on telling him, I'd do it soon, we're leaving the day after tomorrow." He stated walking past her, and down the hall way to his room. " Good night." She heard him say before shutting his door.

Rose felt like the wind had been knocked out of her " Leaving?" she said to herself, resting her body against the door frame. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but at some point she had fallen for Mark. And now the the thought of him leaving, and he being there all alone brought small tears to her eyes. After a few minutes she turned all the lights in the house off, and headed to bed. She slipped under the covers, and soon felt the warmth of Mark's tattooed arms surround her. Not able to hold it in any longer she broke down and started crying, thankful that Mark never woke up.

Mark woke up the next morning with Rose in his arms. He was a bit surprised that she was still sleeping, normally she was always up and dressed before he was. He sat up and watched her sleep for a few minutes, something he did often since they started sharing a room. He continued to watch her for a while longer, he was just about to get up when she rolled over,he looked at her face and could easily see she had been crying, her eyes were read and puffy, and he could see water stains on her pillow. He wasn't sure where the anger he felt had come from but he was angrier than he had been in a long time. Jumping out of bed he made his way to the kitchen and threw his brother against the wall.

" What in the hell did you do to her?" He demanded grabbing Glen by the collar of his shirt.

" what did I do to who?" Glen asked both confused and angry at his brothers actions.

" What did you do to make Rose cry? When I went to bed last night she was fine, so obviously you did something to upset her. So I'll aske you one more time, what did you do to her?" Mark replied.

Glen thought for a few minutes and realised she must have been upset that Mark was leaving. He didn't want to tell Mark that, but there wasn't anything else he could think to tell him.

" The last thing I said to Rose before I went to bed was that we were leaving tomorrow, maybe thats what upset her." He replied calmly, and removed his brothers hands from his shirt, and walked over to the coffee pot to pour himslef a cup.

Mark ran his hands through his hair. He knew that there were feelings shared between he and Rose, but he hadn't known they were that deep. He enjoyed her company, and liked her a lot, but he wasn't ready for another relationship. He was going to have to have a long talk with her later, but for now he just wanted to enjoy his last day at this peaceful cabin.

Rose woke up with a bad headache from the crying she had done the night before, she opened her eyes and saw that Mark wasn't there, She let out a small sigh, " Get use to it." she said to herself. Holdong bad more tears that wanted to fall. She got up and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She decided that she was going to enjoy her last day with Mark, she could cry when he was gone, but for today she was going to enjoy his company.


	22. Chapter 22

Rose sat down on her couch and turned on her T.V. She flipped through channel after channel trying to find something to watch, but nothing caught her interest, glancing over at her door she let out a small sigh. Trixie was once again laying down in front of the door, waiting for someone who was most likely never going to walk through it. " He's not coming back sweetie." She said as she walked over and sat down next to her loving companion. A fresh set of tears coming to her eyes. " I miss him to." She said as tears started to slowly fall down her face. It had been nearly two weeks since Mark and Glen had left, and Rose had been miserable ever since. She tried and tried to do things to get him off her mind, but she couldn't, especially at night, that's when the pain hurt the most.

She realized now how truly lonely she really was, she thought that living up here away from the rest of the world would make her happy,and for awhile it did, but now she realized she had been hiding here, running away from her past. And hoping to never have to feel the way she did right now, heartbroken. " I think its time we join the rest of the world again." She said as she scratched Trixie's ears. Wiping her tears away she stood up and grabbed her phone. Once she had a signal she made a phone call to her younger sister.

~*~*~*~

Mark sat in bed staring at the pages of a book he really wasn't reading. He was thinking about Rose...again. Not a day went by that he didn't think of her, or Trixie. He had never really been a dog person, but he had taken a strong liking to that one. His thoughts traveled back to the last day the had spent together.....

He could tell she was upset that he was leaving, but she was doing her best to hide it, and he was thankful for it. They had taken a sleigh ride together, and slowly made their way through the snow, just enjoying each others company, and making small talk.

" Ya know you never did finish telling me about Sara." Rose stated remembering their horse ride together. She didn't want to brig it up, but she was curious to know what had happened.

" I had a feeling you were gonna ask me about that." Mark replied with a small smile, Rose was the kind of person who didn't forget things.

" Well i guess a promise is a promise." He said, not really wanting to travel down memory lane, but he was a man who kept his word.

" We were married for two years,and one day I get a phone call from her asking me to come home as soon as possible, she wouldn't tell me why she just said it was really important that I came home. I got home a few days later, and she told me she was pregnant, that in seven short months I was going to be a daddy. I was shocked at first, but then the more I thought about it, the more I excited I became. Then a few months later we found out we were going to have a boy, which just made me all the happier. All i thought about was all the things I was going to teach him, and all the things we were going to do together. We spent weeks together setting up the nursery, I painted the whole room blue, and decorated the walls with motorcycle stickers. Sara could only laugh the first time she saw it." He said with a big grin on his face. " Then the day finally came it was 3:30 in the morning when she woke me up to tell me her water had broke. I rushed her to the hospital and a few hours later she had the baby." Mark had to stop for minute, he took a deep breath and continued. The nurse took the baby to get him cleaned up, then another nurse ushered everyone out of the room so Sara could rest for a little while. I paced in front of the nursery window for what felt like hours before the finally brought the baby in." Mark stopped again and put his head in his hands. " It took me about two minutes before I realized he wasn't mine. He looked nothing like me. I went back to Sara's room, seeing her sitting up in bed crying, confirmed it. I wasn't mad, I was to hurt to be mad. I felt like someone had just knocked all the wind out of me. The thought that it wasn't mine, had never even crossed my mind. I had no idea she was sleeping around, she said it was just a one time thing, but I couldn't believe anything she said anymore. I moved in with my brother until I could find another place to live. I couldn't ever bring myself to go back to that house, I knew if I saw the nursery I would break down completely."

" That's horrible, I honestly don't know how anyone could do that to someone. Did she know it wasn't yours while she was pregnant?"

" Yeah, she knew, I had never thought about it before the baby was born, but around the time the baby was conceived i was on a European tour, there's no way it could have been mine. I guess she just hoped i wouldn't notice."

" She wasn't the first woman to break my heart, there had been a few woman before her that had done a number on me, but I had decided then that she would be last woman to break my heart. After our divorce was final I swore off woman, relationships,marriage,and the thought of children. I would sleep with sleazy, drunken woman when I wanted sex, but other than I stayed as far away from woman as possible."

" Is that why you were such an ass when you first woke up?" Rose asked with a smile.

Mark let out a small chuckle " Yeah that's why I was an ass. To be honest your the first woman I've be friend-ed since my divorce."

" What made you change your attitude? If you don't mind me askin?" Rose asked with curiosity.

" Well once my head was clear from that cold, I realized that yeah your a woman, but your a woman that saved my life, and acting like an ass isn't how you thank someone who saved yours."

Rose smiled " Nope, you give them gourmet hot dog dinners" She stated with a laugh.

Mark just shook his head and smiled....

Mark was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of his roaring stomache. setting down his book he made his way downstairs and into his kitchen, thinking of Rose once again as he wished she was here to make him something to eat, her cooking was one thing he really missed about her.


End file.
